Le fluide du sang
by Tukuto UMi
Summary: Dans le monde de One Piece, il existe 3 fluides connus: le fluide offensif, le fluide perspectif, le fluide royal. Mais il en existe un 4e très rare et peu connu appeler le "fluide rouge" ou le "fluide du sang". Ce fluide est connu pour être celui des meurtriers. Mais que ce passerait-ils si un membre des Mugiwara possédait ce pouvoir monstrueux ?
1. Le matin des Mugiwara

**CHAPITRE 01:**

 **Le matin des Mugiwara**

C'est le matin sur le **"Thousand Sunny Go"** , tout l'équipage pirate ce réveillaient et se précipitaient dans la cuisine ou le cook les attendait pour dresser leurs plats. Toujours dans son habitude, le capitaine se jettait sur les plats que le cuisiner venait de déposer sur la table. Le sniper se battait contre les bras élastique de celui-ci pour récupérer son repas. La navigatrice criait, l'archéologue et le charpentier rigolaient en voyant toute cette pagaille dés le matin. Le bretteur dormait sur sa chaise, le musicien et le doc essayaient tant bien que mal à garder leurs assiettes. Tel était le matin quotidien des Mugiwara. Après le petit-déjeuner, le capitaine courrait se mettre sur sa place habituelle, sur la proue du "Sunny", et criait:

 **X** Hoy Nami, y a une île !

 **Nami:** Une île ? Déjà ?

 **X:** Ouais regarde !

Nami, la navigatrice montait sur le pont et regardait en face d'elle, effectivement, une île était en vue. Elle regarda une espèce de boussole à son bras et dit:

 **Nami:** D'après le Log Pose, cet île à l'air plutôt calme, tant mieux !

 **X** Calme ? Ohhh ! Moi qui voulait qu'il y ait de l'action !

 **Nami:** Pas la peine de râler Luffy, j'ai même pas choisi la destination c'est le courant marin qui nous a mener ici

 **X** Hé ben merci le courant alors !

 **Nami:** On est d'accord la dessus Usopp !

Usopp, le sniper était heureux de avoir que l'île était paisible et sans danger, il ne voulait pas du tout se battre avec qui que ce soit, il voulait seulement des vacances. Monkey.D Luffy, le capitaine était un peu déçu de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre de grande bagarre:

 **Luffy:** Moi qui voulait qu'il y ait un peu de baston...

 **X** Ben comme ça j'aurai pas besoin de te soigner toi et les autres toutes les cinq minutes !

 **Nami:** Pas toutes les cinq minutes non plus Chopper ! Toutes les heures plutôt

 **Chopper:** C'est pareil Nami, je vais faire beaucoup d'économie sur les compresses en tout cas.

Tel était les mots de soulagement de Tony-Tony Chopper, le médecin de bord qui lui aussi ne voulait un peu de vacances. Ce réveillant à peine dans la cuisine, le bretteur se levait et se dirigea vers la proue car tout le monde y étaient:

 **Luffy:** Hé Zoro, y a une île en vue, ça sens l'aventure ! Hihihi !

 **Zoro:** Hein ? Quoi ?

 **X** Yohoho ! Le sabreur à la tête ailleurs ! Lazy Song !

 **Zoro:** La ferme Brook !

La tête dans le cul, le bretteur Roronoa Zoro ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Luffy voulait dire. Chantonant à coté de Zoro, Brook, le musicien continuait de se moquer de lui. L'archéologue s'approchait de Nami et demanda:

 **X** Quel est le climat de cette île Nami ?

 **Nami:** Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une île automnale Robin !

 **Robin:** D'accord, dans ce cas je vais aller nous préparer des vêtements un peu chaud dans ce cas !

Nico Robin, l'archéologue partait en direction de la chambre des filles suite à la réponse de Nami, arrivant vers la navigatrice avec des plats aux bras, le cuistot s'écria:

 **X** Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, je vous ais préparer des fours !

 **Nami:** Merci beaucoup Sanji, j'aimerai bien un petit jus de mandarine

 **Sanji:** Tous de suite !

Repartant en cuisine, Vismoke Sanji, le cuisinier croisait sa "Robin d'amour" à qui il donnait des petits fours:

 **X** Bon les gars, vous voulez pas qu'on face un petit coup de Burst pour qu'on arrive plus vite ?

 **Nami:** C'est bon Franky, on va pas gaspiller trois barils de cola pour rien

Franky, le charpentier était aggriper à la barre et boudait un peu, il voulait faire joujoux avec son magnifique navire.

Le navire était de plus en plus près de l'île, ce qui réjouissait Luffy, il était vraiment hâte de savoir ce que cette île cachait...


	2. Bienvenue sur l'île de Kuraishima

**CHAPITRE 02: Bienvenue sur l'île de Kuraishima**

Dés qu'ils arrivaient au port, Nami divisait l'équipage en trois groupes:

\- Luffy, Usopp et Brook devaient aller explorer l'île pour voir s'il y avait pas de Marine dans les parages et si l'île était sûr.

\- Nami, Robin et Sanji avaient faire du shopping et des courses en ville.

\- Zoro, Chopper et Franky restaient sur le "Sunny" pour monter la garde.

Tous partis à leurs côtés pour effectuer leurs tâches en se donnant rendez-vous au "Sunny" à seize heures. Il était treize heures trente.

Du côté de Luffy, Usopp et Brook, les trois garçons étaient en train de se promener en ville comme trois simples touristes. Les habitants et même la Marine était gentils avec eux. Alors qu'il étaient en train de parler à une vendeuse, ils entendaient soudain du bruit venir du centre-ville:

 **X** Ahhhh ! Il est devenu fou ! Arrêtez le, vite !

 **X** Gyaahh ! Ils les a tués !

 **X:** Faut vite l'arrêter avant qu'il ne face d'autres victime.

Brook, intriguer par ses cris décidait de courir voir ce qui ce passait, il arrivait sur la place avec Usopp et Luffy. Ils apercevait un homme habiller en civil avec deux sabres ensanglanté dans les mains avec plusieurs corps d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants morts à ses pieds. Des gardes et des marines autour de lui essayaient de l'arrêter. L'homme aux sabres criait: "Au secours, je ne me contrôle plus, je veux tuer personne ! A l'aide !". Bizarrement, cela rappelait aux Mugiwara la scène de Dressrosa, quand Doflamingo manipulait les habitants de l'île en les forçant à tuer des gens. Luffy s'approchait du gars sous les yeux des marines qui ne levaient même pas le petit. doigt. Il s'arrêtait face au gars qui se mettait à l'attaquer, Luffy utilisait son fluide royale pour stopper le massacre de cet homme.

Du côté de Nami, Robin et Sanji. Les filles courraient faire les magasins de vêtements avec Sanji qui portait tout leurs sacs de vêtement de luxe. En allant de boutique en boutique, Robin remarquait quelque chose. Elle prenait Nami et Sanji par les bras et les amenait dans un endroit à l'abri de tout regard:

 **Nami:** Qu'est-ce que t'a Robin ?

 **Sanji:** Quelque chose ne va pas ma Robin d'amour ?

 **Robin:** Je veux pas vous effrayez mais on est suivi depuis tout à l'heure ?

 **Nami:** Suivi ? Comment ça Robin ? Par qui ?

 **Robin:** Je l'ignore mais en tout cas il ne veux pas nous lâcher _*leurs montre l'homme du doigt*_ regardez !

L'homme en question était assez grand, il portait un long manteau marron avec une paire de lunette noir et une casquette marron.

 **Sanji:** Qu'est-ce qui nous veux celui-la ?

 **Nami:** C'est peu être un gars de la Marine va savoir ?

 **Robin:** J'ai pas l'impression !

Robin proposait à Nami de reporter la viré shopping et de repartir directement au "Sunny" en passant par les endroits les plus blindé de monde. Les trois repartaient aussitôt au port.

Du côté de Zoro, Chopper et Franky. Le cyborg décidait de faire un grand nettoyage de printemps sur le "Sunny", il forçait Zoro et Chopper à nettoyer le navire pendant que lui, fessait des petites réparations. Pendant qu'il nettoyait le pont, Zoro apercevait un homme essayant de monté sur le navire. L'homme avait l'air d'être assez jeune, d'une quinzaine d'années, il était vêtu d'une veste en cuir noir et d'un bandana rouge et jaune noué autour de sa tête. Il essayait d'escalader par l'ancre. Zoro attendait qu'il aille sur le pont et se mettait en position d'attaque:

 **Zoro:** Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

 **X** Ben... Euh... Je voulais visiter votre navire !

 **Zoro:** C'est pas une attraction pour touristes, c'est un vrai navire de pirate ça !

Le garçon regardait le sabreur dans le yeux et décidait finalement de s'en aller. Quelques minutes après, Franky et Chopper le rejoignait sur le pont pour voir s'il avait fini.

 **Chopper:** Hey Zoro, t'a fini ?

 **Zoro:** Bientôt, pourquoi ?

 **Chopper:** Franky à dit que quand t'aura fini on pourra faire une petite pause pour goûter !

 **Zoro:** Sérieusement ? Je termine vite alors ! J'ai bien envie de me boire un bon verre de saké !

 **Chopper:** Ok Zoro !

Quelques heures apres, tout les groupes étaient revenu vers le "Sunny", Nami remarquait que le navire était tout propre leurs disait:

 **Nami:** Et ben ça alors, le navire est bien propre, c'est rare de le voir comme ça !

 **Franky:** On a fais du SUPPEERR travail avec ses deux là _*lui montre Zoro et Chopper en train de dormir*_

 **Nami:** Pour une fois qu'ils servent à quelque chose eux deux

 **Franky:** Très vraiment super sympa Nami XD

Nami lui répondait d'un sourire. Robin demandait au Mugiwara de venir dans le bar-aquarium pour leurs parler de l'homme qui les suivait...


	3. C'est qui alors ?

**CHAPITRE 03: "C'est qui alors ?"**

Dans le bar-aquarium du "Sunny", Robin leurs expliquait la situation de l'après-midi:

 **Usopp:** Un homme vous à suivi ?

 **Robin:** C'est ça ! Depuis notre départ du navire à treize heures , cet homme n'a pas arrêter de nous suivre à la trace !

 **Luffy:** C'est peu être un gars de la Marine ?

 **Robin:** Je pence pas !

 **Usopp:** Ben c'est qui alors ?

 **Nami:** Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache crétin ?

Silencieux dans son coin, Brook leurs demandait:

 **Brook:** Vous avez entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ?

 **Tous:** Quoi ?

 **Brook:** Ben, du gars qui a tuer toute sa famille ainsi que des passants dans la rue

 **Nami:** Quelqu'un a tuer des gens dans la rue ?

 **Brook:** Ben oui ! D'ailleurs l'homme ne se contrôlait pas, il était manipuler par quelqu'un ou quelque chose !

 **Luffy:** HEIN ? Comment tu sais ça Brook ?

 **Brook:** J'ai demander à des gars de la Marine deux heures après l'attaque.

Zoro, entendant le mot "attaque", se réveillait et demandait à voix basse aux autres:

 **Zoro:** Quel attaque ?

 **Luffy:** Pourquoi tu chuchote Zoro ?

 **Zoro:** Pour pas le réveiller _*leurs montre Chopper en train de dormir sur ses genoux*_

 **Nami:** Trop mignon ! Bref, Brook nous parlait d'une attaque qu'il y a eu apparemment cet après midi en ville !

 **Zoro:** La Marine ?

 **Nami:** Nope, pour une fois qu'ils n'ont rien fait !

 **Zoro:** C'est qui alors ?

 **Robin:** Bonne question.

Tous attendaient que cette réunion se finissent pour aller manger et se coucher.

Sanji partait préparer le repas pendant que Robin retournait en ville avec Brook pour avoir plus de détails. Les autres eux, allaient s'occuper pour patienter. Luffy allait embêter Sanji, Nami dessinait ses cartes maritimes, Zoro partait poser Chopper qui dormait encore dans leur chambre et repartait s'entraîner, Franky terminait de réparer des trucs avec Usopp dans son atelier. Une demi heure après, Sanji appelait tout le monde pour aller manger _(sauf Robin et Brook qui était encore en ville et Chopper qui dormait)._ Les cinq nakama arrivaient dans la cuisine pour manger, leurs après-midi les avaient affamé:

 **Sanji:** Ou est ma Robin d'amour ? Elle est toujours pas revenu ?

 **Franky:** Non, et Brook non plus !

 **Nami:** Ils sont peu être sur une piste ?

 **Sanji:** Ça doit être ça !

Tous commençaient à manger le repas dans un silence jusqu'à que Luffy décidait de piquer les assiettes de ses compagnons.

* * *

Du côté de Robin et Brook, les deux étaient en train de parler avec des soldats de la Marine:

 **Robin:** Donc cet homme n'est pas coupable de ses meurtres ?

 **Soldat:** Non, tout porte à croire que celui-ci était bien manipuler par quelqu'un !

 **Robin:** Mais vous savez pas par qui ?

 **Soldat:** Non désolé ! Et en ce qui concerne l'homme qui vous a suivi, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons engagé, ni le Gouvernement Mondial.

 **Brook:** C'est qui alors ?

 **Soldat:** Je sais pas !

 **Robin:** Heu excusez moi mais est ce que vous savez qui manipulait l'homme ?

 **Soldat:** Ça, on c'est ce que c'est !

 **Robin:** Un fruit du démon ?

 **Soldat:** Non... Un fluide !

 **Brook:** UN FLUIDE ?


	4. Le fluide rouge

**CHAPITRE 04: Le fluide rouge**

 **Robin:** Heu excusez moi mais est ce que vous savez qui manipulait l'homme ?

 **Soldat:** Ça, on c'est ce que c'est !

 **Robin:** Un fruit du démon ?

 **Soldat:** Non... Un fluide !

 **Brook:** UN FLUIDE ?

 **Soldat:** Oui, c'est ça !

 **Robin:** Quel genre de fluide ? Je sais qu'il en existe trois sortes de fluide: le fluide offensif, le fluide perspectif et le fluide royale ! C'est l'un des trois qui permet cela ?

 **Soldat:** Non, il s'agit d'un quatrième fluide inconnu des civils , on l'appelle le fluide rouge !

 **Brook:** Le fluide rouge "rouge" ?

 **Soldat:** Laissez moi vous expliquez...

* * *

Le soir venu, après le repas, Robin et Brook revenaient au "Sunny". Ils avaient appris une chose intéressante mais aussi inquiétante. Ils appelaient leurs compagnons et les réunissait à nouveau au bar-aquarium:

 **Nami:** Alors ? Vous avez des indices ?

 **Brook:** Oh oui, on a parler a des soldats d la Marine et ils nous ont apprit quelques chose de très d'intéressant !

 **Zoro:** Comme quoi ?

 **Robin:** Ben, il existe un fluide mystérieux appeler le fluide rouge.

 **Sanji:** le fluide rouge ?

 **Robin:** Oui, mais ceux qui connaissent le pouvoir qu'il confère l'appelle le fluide du sang ou le fluide des assassins.

 **Tous:** DES ASSASSINS ?

 **Usopp:** Pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça ?

 **Robin:** En faite on l'appelle ainsi comme car ce fluide permet à celui qui le possède de contrôler les plasma sanguin et les cellules qu'il contient

 **Usopp:** Le plasma sanguin ? C'est quoi ça ? T'es ou Chopper j'ai besoin qu'un medecin m'explique ce que c'est !

 **Nami:** Il dort Usopp. Bon, pour résumé ça dans un langage non médical, c'est le sang qui circule dans tout ton corps !

 **Usopp:** Ah, c'est tout ? OK ! Mais à quoi ça sert de savoir manipuler le sang que quelqu'un d'autre ?

 **Robin:** Tu sais au moins que le sang circule dans tout notre corps, n'est-ce pas ? Ben en faire la personne peu utiliser le sang à l'intérieur de la personne pour la manipuler comme une marionnette.

 **Zoro:** Comme Doflamingo à Dressrosa ?

 **Robin:** Exact, mais celui-ci doit obligatoirement faire saigner son adversaire et mélanger son sang au sien pour que cela fonctionne.

 **Usopp:** Sérieux ?

Luffy dans son coin était drôlement silencieux, il écoutait les moindre mots de Robin, que qui interpellait Nami:

 **Usopp:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ?

 **Luffy:** Ce pouvoir... Est aussi monstrueux que celui de Doflamingo.

 **Brook:** C'est vrai quand on y pence, c'est ce pouvoir qui a pousser cet homme sur la place cet après-midi à tuer tout ses gens.

 **Nami:** Ce pouvoir permet à des personne de pouvoir manipuler des gens pour commettre des meurtres à leur place.

 **Luffy:** Les gars...

 **Robin:** Oui capitaine ?

 **Luffy:** Je voudrais savoir une chose ! Est ce que l'un d'entre vous possède ce pouvoir ?

 **Sanji:** Non, personne dans l'équipage n'a ce fluide !

 **Luffy:** Encore heureux

 **Zoro:** Pourquoi "encore heureux" ?

 **Luffy:** _*avec une voix dure*_ Si l'un d'entre vous maitrisez ce pouvoir et l'utilise pour manipuler les gens, il aura à faire à moi compris ?

A ses mots, un silence s'installait dans la pièce, tous regardaient Luffy étonné, le voir aussi sérieux était un fais très rare. Alors que Nami allait demander à Luffy la raison de ce comportement soudain, un hurlement venant du pont se fit entendre...


	5. Attaqué

**CHAPITRE 05: ATTAQUÉ**

A ses mots, un silence s'installait dans la pièce, tous regardaient Luffy étonné, le voir aussi sérieux était un fais très rare. Alors que Nami allait demander à Luffy la raison de ce comportement soudain, un hurlement venant du la prou se fit entendre. Tous se précipitaient sur le pont pour voir ce qui ce passait. Ils voyaient la porte de la cabine des garçons grand ouvert:

 **Zoro:** Merde !

Zoro courrait vers la cabine et apercevait un homme portait une longue veste marron en train de s'en prendre à Chopper. Zoro de sortait un sabre de son fourreau et fonçait sur l'homme qui avait l'air de saigner de la main gauche. Alors que la lame de Zoro était sur le pont de pourfendre l'individu, celui-ci disparu sous un écran de fumée. Les autres arrivaient dans la cabine et voyaient Zoro en train de consoler Chopper qui avait eu plus de peur que de mal:

 **Nami:** Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

 **Chopper:** Un... *renifle* un homme est rentré dans la cabine et en même pas d'eux secondes il s'est jeté sur moi.

 **Robin:** Il était comment ?

 **Zoro:** Grand, avec une veste marron et une casquette.

 **Sanji:** C'est le même gars qui nous a suivi cet après-midi !

 **Usopp:** Tu veux dire qu'il était tout près et à profiter qu'on soit pas soit pour nos gardes pour s'en prendre à l'un des notre !

 **Brook:** T'es pas blesser Chopper ?

 **Chopper:** Non, il m'a juste couper un peu au niveau du bras mais c'est pas trop profond au point de devoir recoudre.

 **Luffy:** L'intérêt c'est que t'aille bien, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Chopper:** Oui, mais c'était bizarre à un moment !

 **Robin:** Comment ça ?

 **Chopper:** Ben le type après m'avoir fais mal au bras, il s'est coupé dans la paume de sa main tout seul et m'a attraper à l'endroit ou il m'avais couper.

 **Robin:** il s'est saigné tout seul et à poser sa main à l'endroit ou il t'avais fais saigné ? C'est ça ?

 **Chopper:** Oui, mais ce n'est pas une technique médicale en tout cas, sinon je le serais quand même ?!

 **Robin:** *pensive* ...

 **Nami:** Que ce passe t'il Robin ?

 **Robin:** *dans sa tête* J'espère que ce type n'était pas un détenteur du fluide rouge, sinon... *regarde Chopper*

 **Chopper:** *regarde Robin* ?????

 **Robin:** Non rien !

 **Nami:** Bon, ce soir restez sur vos gardes, l'homme va peu être revenir !

 **Usopp et Chopper:** HEIN ??

 **Luffy:** S'il revient je lui éclate la face !

Tous partaient dans leurs cabines pour dormir, Zoro décidait de monter la garde pour cette nuit.

Alors qu'un silence régnait sur le bateau, Zoro se promenait sur le pont quand celui-ci apercevait une petite forme derrière lui:

 **Zoro:** Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

 **X:** _*dévoile un couteau dans sa main droite*_

 **Zoro:** D'où tu sort ce poignard ??

La personne s'approchait de plus en plus près de Zoro en levant sa main avec le poignard bien serré dans sa main. Zoro lui demandait si tout allait bien. IL ne répondait pas et attaquait le sabreur qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait...


	6. Manipulé

**CHAPITRE 06: MANIPULÉ**

Alors qu'un silence régnait sur le bateau, Zoro se promenait sur le pont quand celui-ci apercevait une petite forme derrière lui:

 **Zoro:** Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cet heure-ci ?

 **X:** _*dévoile un couteau dans sa main*_

 **Zoro:** D'où tu sort ce poignard ??

La personne s'approchait de plus en plus près de Zoro en levant sa main avec le poignard bien serré dans sa main. Zoro lui demandait si tout allait bien. **IL** ne répondait pas et se mettait à attaquer le sabreur qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il esquivait les coups de couteau de son adversaire en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, il réussissait à lui attraper le poigné et dit:

 **Zoro:** Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin Chopper ??

Robin se levait, en entendant la voix du sabreur. Elle sortait de la chambre, voyait Zoro se faire attaqué par Chopper et lui disait:

 **Robin:** Zoro, fait gaffe, je crois qu'il est manipulé

 **Zoro:** Hein ?

Robin fessait éclore des bras vers le petit renne pour l'immobiliser. Elle appelait les autres pour qu'ils viennent sur le pont:

 **Nami:** Robin, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ??

 **Robin:** L'homme qui nous suivait détenait le fluide rouge, et la il utilise son pouvoir pour manipuler Chopper

 **Usopp:** HEIN ??

 **Luffy:** Et alors ??

Chopper réussissait a se dégagé des bras de Robin, rangea son poignard et attrapait un des sabres de Zoro. Il le sortait de son fourreau et le pointait sur le sabreur. Luffy s'approchait de Chopper et lui demandait:

 **Luffy:** Hé Chopper qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il ne lui répondait pas, il était plus lui même. Il se jettait sur son capitaine en gardant son épée dans la patte. Luffy réussissait à esquiver de justesse le coup de son compagnon. Chopper continuait dans son lancer et attaquait Robin en lui mettant un coup de sabre dans les chevilles, cela la fessait tomber au sol:

 **Nami:** Robin !!

 **Robin:** C...c'est bon ! _*touche ses coupures aux cheville*_ Les coupures sont pas trop profondes !

 **Sanji:** *énervé* Ordure !

Sanji, furieux, fonçait sur Chopper qui était sur le point de porter le coup de grâce à Robin qui ne pouvait pas esquiver. Sanji allait mettre un coup de jambe au renne mais celui-ci tournait le sabre dans la direction du cuistot et lui plantait la lame sans le pied, l'épée le transpercait dans toute la jambe. Chopper sortait l'épée du pied de Sanji qui tombait par terre.

 **Usopp:** SANJI !

 **Sanji:** Aïe ! Il m'a fait mal cette enfoiré !

Nami regardait autour d'elle pour voir si l'homme qui manipulait Chopper n'était pas dans le coin. Il y avait personne.

Quelques temps après, la nuit était noir, Luffy se tenait seul, blessé, debout. Autour de lui, ses compagnons étaient tous à terre, inconscient et également blessés. En face de lui, toujours debout, épée en main, Chopper était toujours contrôler par l'homme au fluide rouge. Luffy, voyant ses camarades se mettait dans une colère noir et attaquait Chopper. Le renne plantait l'épée de Zoro dans le sol du pont, ressortait son poignard et blessait Luffy à la main. Luffy continuait de se battre, il réussissait à aggriper Chopper par les épaules pour le stopper:

 **Luffy:** LIBÈRE MON AMI !

Personne ne répondait à cela. Les Mugiwara reprenaient tous conscience, ils regardaient leur capitaine qui avait un regard noir qui secouait son ami qui restait immobile, le regard vide. Le manipulateur apparaissait sur le toit les cabines, Nami, qui avait repris complètement conscience criait:

 **Nami:** Luffy, c'est lui !

 **Luffy:** Enfoiré, libère Chopper, c'est pas ta marionnette ok ??

 **Le gars:** Je vais le libéré t'inquiète pas, mais avant, j'ai une dernière chose à lui faire faire !

 **Luffy:**...

L'homme fessait des gestes bizarre avec ses doigt, et murmurant à tout bas, celui-ci disait:

 **Le gars:** Suicide toi !

Chopper, toujours sous contrôle, levait sa patte avec son poignard qu'il pointait en direction de sa poitrine. Avant que les Mugiwara puissent réagir, celui-ci se le plantait dans le torse...


End file.
